Azalea Aster
Azalea Aster is one of the supporting characters in the upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She is a regular human, and as such, is the physically weakest member of the Seven Virtues, as well as the youngest member at age sixteen. She was originally a girl who didn't care much about money, but due to emotional abuse, she had made money into her emotional anchor, to keep her sane. Though she is a cheery individual, she has an absurd wish - to collect every piece of currency, coin or paper, in the world, and watch as everyone else raise a flag of revolution against her, to reclaim the money that she had taken for herself. She is the Sixth Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance She is a short teen, giving her the appearance of a little girl, much to her displeasure. She has a very light skin tone, violet eyes, and long blonde hair that falls down over her shoulders, down to her waist, with short bangs which are split in the middle of her forehead. Azalea has light pink painted fingernails and similarly colored lipstick. She has the number six in Roman numerals (VI) engraved onto the back of her left hand and because she doesn't try to hide it, it is clearly in sight. Azalea wears a slightly dull, orange hoodie with black rabbit ears attached to the side of the hood, with black buttons made to look like eyes attached to the hood, besides the ears. The hoodie is zipped open, revealing a mainly red vest, with a black trim lining the cuffs, collar, and middle, over a white dress shirt that is unbuttoned, that has a black tie wrapped around it sloppily. She has on a short, black skirt, white and black thigh-high socks, and brown loafers with black soles. She hides packets of money in the inside of her jacket, as well as in the two pockets at the sides. Personality Azalea is a sadistic and two-faced person, who acts like a very cute and nice young girl, but in truth, she really enjoys seeing others fail at whatever task they are given and jeering at it with a bright smile adorning her face. She loves the look of despair appearing on their face, bringing out a genuine smile on her own. She is a pretty laid-back individual, who'd much rather do nothing all day but play video games and eat sweets, than to do something productive, like signing documents or fighting, but she can be a very scary individual if angered or provoked. History Azalea was born to a rather wealthy family, under the name of the Aster family, founder and leading force in the Aster Corporation, and as such, money was never an issue to her. But this had the side effect of making her see money as having no value - to her, they were just pieces of paper or metal that by giving to somebody else, would get you something in return. She didn't understand the concept of money, and as such, she only really used the money she was given by giving it away to people who looked like they needed something as "useless" as money. When her parents found out, however, they made it their mission to educate her in the importance of money and why it was very important. Though she was not physically abused with their teachings, she was emotionally abused as she grew up with parents adopting a very strict teaching method, thus making them seem out as uncaring, even if they were genuinely trying to help her. This emotional trauma eventually crippled her mind, until she found something to serve as a strong, emotional anchor to keep her sanity - which was money, the same thing that they were teaching her the importance of. It was a few years later that she had become mentally unstable, even going as far as to invite a known criminal into the Aster family mansion to rob it - and to frame said criminal for the deaths of her parents. She inherited her parents' money, but even that, wasn't enough. She wanted more and more, as she constantly felt as if her condition was getting worse and that by gaining money, it would get better. However, it only served to worsen her condition, driving her more and more onto a path of ultimate greed. As she was addicted to money, she became very skilled at acquiring it, either from legal or illegal means, which was used to fuel her desire for more money. Power and Abilities Above Average Strength - '''As Azalea is just a human, her physical strength is not up to standard among the other members of the Seven Virtues, as such, making her the physically weakest member of their group. '''Above Average Speed - '''As Azalea is just a human, her speed is not up to par with the other members of the Seven Virtues, however, she can still move her body fast enough to dodge attacks delivered by Devils and other supernatural entities. '''Enhanced Stamina - '''Though Azalea is just a human, her stamina is higher than a Low-class Devil, and as such, she can continue fighting for hours on end without tire. '''Average Durability - '''As Azalea is just a human, she will easily be killed by even a weak attack by a Low-class Devil if taken the wrong way. '''Sharp-witted Intelligence - '''Though she does not possess a genius-level intellect, her mind is incredibly sharp, to the point that she is able to figure something out within only moments and to even find the best way to handle a given situation. She is a remarkably fast thinker. '''Abnormally High Luck - '''What can be said to be her greatest power, is her luck. It is at the level that everything usually goes the way she wants it, but there are times where even she can lose a bet. '''Auto-Reflexes - '''She can react to any sort of attack thanks to a “gut” feeling that she has, even if she doesn’t know that there is an attack. With continued use of this ability, her ability to counter and dodge increases. This was created from years of training dodging attacks with a blindfold on, to the point that she can even navigate an unfamiliar place without her sight, just from the sound alone. '''Expert Swordswoman - '''She is extraordinarily gifted in the use of blades, thanks to her reflexes and ability to judge distances, giving her a powerful edge over most other opponents. She is skilled enough to strike thrice in one swing, to ensure that her foe is hit. Equipment '''Forged Array also known as "Dragon Slayer Creation" is the primary weapon of Azalea Aster. It is a High-tier Sacred Gear, similar to that of Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth. Much like the two other Creation-type Sacred Gears, it has the power to create a sword possessing the attribute and appearance of whatever the user can imagine, though it also comes with the bonus of being Dragon Slayer swords. *'Dragoon Platoon Array' also known as "Dragon Knights of the Imperial Army" is the Sub-species Balance Breaker of Forged Array. With this Balance Breaker, Azalea can create knights which wear armor giving them a similar look to that of Dragons, that wield Dragon Slayer swords of different attributes. The knights cannot be destroyed easily, as they quickly reform upon taking damage, though they are weak to magical attacks. The knights take on a light orange, wisp-like form, with a tail-like limb emerging from the back of their helmets. 'Known Forms:' '''Flamey Violence – '''A Dragon Slayer blade of the attribute of fire. The blade appears as a long sword, being the color of red with orange swirls traveling up the blade. '''Icy Ripper – '''A Dragon Slayer blade of the attribute of ice. The sword has two blades emerging from the sides of the middle blade, slanting to the sides before turning in the same direction of the middle blade. It is a light blue in color, with white snowflakes drifting down the blades. '''Thundery Jihad – '''A Dragon Slayer blade of the attribute of lightning. It is a short sword the color of gold with white tendrils wrapping around the blade. '''Holy Judgement – '''A Dragon Slayer blade of the attribute of Light. It is a great sword the color of white with golden crosses turned upside down in the blade. It is effective at slaying Devils. '''Darky Chaos – '''A Dragon Slayer blade of the attribute of Dark. It is a great sword the color of black with red crosses facing upwards in the blade. It is effective at slaying Angels. '''Draky Slayer – '''A Dragon Slayer blade that slays Dragons exceptionally well, easily able to tear through their tough scales. It is a gladius with the blade being black and the edge white. Trivia *Her birthday is September thirieth and she is currently sixteen years old. *She likes candy, playing video games, money, relaxing, and gambling. *She dislikes losing money, wasting food, and doing any type of work. *Her height is four feet seven inches, her weight is around seventy-five pounds, and her three sizes are unknown. *She is Prudence because of her Contrary - of Imprudence. This is explained as to her change in value of money, going from a more prudent way to spend it, in which it is better served in the hands of others and not herself, to an Imprudent value in money, in which she desires money to have and spend as to her pleasure. *She is the most ambiguous person among the Seven Virtues, as nobody knows what she will do next. *Her character is based off of Runa Yomozuki from Kakegurui. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans